


Discussions on Sharing

by epicmusic42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiations, Rope Bondage, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, bc i remain chronically incapable of writing cis people, queer platonic relationship, they're all three trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Vax made a decision. Turns out he doesn't like the one he made. Only he refuses to ask for what he really wants.Luckily for him, Keyleth and Shaun are happy to discuss sharing him when they find out.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Shaun Gilmore & Keyleth, Shaun Gilmore/Keyleth/Vax'ildan, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- brief implied/referenced homophobia and bigotry against polyamory (like one line and super vague)  
> \- alcohol use  
> \- relationship negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- brief implied/referenced homophobia and bigotry against polyamory (like one line and super vague)  
> \- alcohol use  
> \- relationship negotiations

“Hey Shaun? Do you have a minute?”

“Keyleth. I… wasn’t expecting you to still be here.”

She shifted nervously.

“I can make a few minutes if you need, my dear.”

Keyleth tried to smile but he could see she was struggling. He lead her back into his room.

She took the offered seat, and then drink. SHe just fidgeted instead of talking though.

Shaun finally sighed and reached out to squeeze her arm.

“Is everything alright? I know we’ve never been particularly close but I do like to think I can tell when you’re nervous.”

“I… yes. Everything’s alright. Just… a thought I had that stuck around.”

Well that was interesting.

“Well, I assume this is of a more personal matter since you waited until the rest of your party left to bring it up.”

“Yes. Um.” She took a deep breath and downed the glass of wine before looking directly at him.

“The best place to start would probably be what you think about me. How you… feel about me.”

That… was a question.

“Ah… you’re aware that I don’t exactly find you attractive for all that you may be...pleasing to the eye.”

He stood up and began moving to fetch a bottle of something stronger. It would give him the opportunity to cast without her noticing and he was going to need it if she wasn’t under magical influences.

“I know you’re not interested in women. That’s uh. That’s not where I’m going with this. Or- not exactly anyways. I uh. I um. Fuck.” she trailed off into a mumble. “Why is this so fucking hard?”

“Then what are you trying to ask about, Keyleth?”

There. The question would give him a chance to cast without her noticing.

She groaned. “Fuck it. If you’re grabbing something stronger can I ask for some? ...If it makes you feel better, you can just check that I’m not under a spell or something.”

...well, that made that simpler.

“It would. So would you explaining what exactly you’re trying to ask.”

Blah blah shaun detects magic and they both take a couple shots

“Okay. okay. Um. So Vax ended up getting a little drunk a few nights ago and um. We were talking.”

“Okay…”

“He uh. He mentioned some things and it kinda put a thought in my head but um. I do care about you, I’d like to think we’re friends. And um. I don’t want to hurt either of you so I’m kinda trying to figure out if it would even work and um.”

“Keyleth. I’m happy to lend a shoulder but I don’t. I don’t particularly think I’m someone you should be bringing your relationship troubles to. Vax may claim that he’s the one at fault, but I think we both know he’s just trying to be nice.”

“He’s not. Um. I fuck.” she threw back the shot he passed her and took a deep breath.

“Okay. Look. You’re hot. If you were interested in me then this would be pretty simple because I’d just be asking if you wanted to try something. Except i’m trying to figure out how we could even manage this when we’re not together.”

“I’m...sorry?”

“Fucking…” she buried her face in her hands for a second. “If you were both fine with it, I would be absolutely amenable to watching you fuck Vax. Where would you stand on watching me and Vax?”

He blinked. “Keyleth, dear, you’re not making sense.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just. ...I might have an idea that I kinda like the idea of but I feel like even just saying it and it not working will hurt you. And I’ve probably already butchered any chances of avoiding that.”

“A little bit.” he moved over to sit next to her and took her hand. “Can you explain plainly please?”

She sighed and looked up at him for a moment before slumping into his side.

“Is this okay,” she mumbled.

His cheeks felt warm. He didn’t exactly have interest in her. But the alcohol was starting to get to him and well, even if he wasn’t interested in her, Vax’ildan was and Shaun _did_ enjoy putting on a show.

“I think I might be calling someone to take you home, but yes, you’re fine, dear.”

She laughed softly and took a sip of the wine.

“Vax uh. He’s still in love with you, you know? Pretty sure we’ve come close to fighting about it a couple times. But um. He was a little drunk and we started talking and um. He admitted that part of why he broke up with you is because he didn’t want to ask us to share him. He uh. He said he wanted it though, that he couldn’t stop wanting it and um. Some other stuff but I don’t know how he’d feel about me sharing that so um.”

Shaun swallowed.

“So what? You’re trying to figure out if we could share him?”

“Yeah. Um. Vax is a lot sometimes, you know? And I know on my part I wouldn’t mind, want something more than just my boyfriend’s boyfriend from you though. Don’t um. Wasn’t sure if you’d even be okay with sharing him let alone with being ...something with me.”

He tipped his head back and took a deep breath.

It was...a thought. He was well aware that he was considerably more gone on Vax’ildan than he was really comfortable with. The idea of getting him back was appealing to say the least.

Shaun wasn’t sure how he felt about what Keyleth was suggesting though. ...wasn’t sure what Keyleth was suggesting really, beyond sharing him.

* * *

Keyleth showed up more often after that night. She never brought it up but occasionally their eyes would catch and he was fairly certain he wasn’t the only one thinking of it.

For his part, Shaun didn’t have any issue with sharing Vax’ildan. If he was honest, he’d prefer it. Being able to send him off knowing that Keyleth would take care of him in every way he might need would be nice.

He didn’t have any issue with her watching them either. He wasn’t sure how well her being involved while he was taking care of Vax’ildan would work. In theory, it would take a bit of practice, but they should be able to find the lines that he needed to draw fairly easily. He would rather enjoy watching Vax’ildan with her as well. That he had experience to know he would.

What he wasn’t sure of was what she wanted from him.

It would have helped if she’d been able to tell him. That night she had said that she didn’t know herself, just that she didn’t want them to be Vax’ildan’s other partner to each other.

He’d told her he’d think about it… and that if she figured out what she was asking of him if they tried it, to please share.

Since then… since then she’d sought him out more. She hadn’t said anything about what she was doing but if he didn’t know better, he’d worry she was trying to get his attention.

She’d asked him to get drinks with her more than a few times and refused any escort home he tried to offer her that wasn’t from himself. She’d made a point to ask after his business and his past and what else interested him.

...It was actually rather enjoyable.

It was fun talking to her. It was nice spending time with someone who shared some of his interests and didn’t try to use any of them to get something from him. It was enjoyable to have a friend he could discuss, well that he could discuss any of his interests with and still be met word for word even if he could tell she had little interest in the particular minitu of magically crafting.

“You know, if I didn’t know you were gay, I might be worried on my brother’s behalf.”

“Vex’alhia. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Really Gilmore? And here I thought we were friends.”

He smiled at her. “We may be friends, but I have known you long enough to know you have other things you would prefer to occupancy yourself with on a night such as this.”

She hummed. “Fair enough.” She didn’t answer his question though, instead leaning against the wall beside him.

He rose an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Instead, he went back to watching Keyleth dance across the square. He could just barely make out Vax’ildan holding court on the other side of the square alongside Scanlan.

“You know, I can count on one hand the number of secrets Vax and I have kept from each other.”

“Is that so? An interesting fact, but I’m afraid I don’t know why you’re sharing it with me.”

“You and Keyleth have been pretty close recently. Funnily enough, you started getting closer not even a fortnight after my brother showed up at my door half-panicked because he was convinced he’d somehow ruined things between him and Keyleth because he told her some of his feelings about the whole,” she waved her hand towards him and then in the direction of Keyleth, “situation he had with fancying the both of you.”

He hummed, “is there a point to this conversation, Vex’ahlia?”

“Hmm. Yes.”

He turned to look at her properly.

“Would you care to share then? Or must I guess at what you’re after?”

She smirked. “You’re a smart man, Gilmore. Surely you have some idea as to what I’m getting at. Do pardon me for not wanting to share my brother’s secrets if I’m misreading a situation.”

Shaun sighed, “Keyleth came to speak with me a few weeks ago about some things Vax’ildan told her, yes. It...apparently put a thought in her mind that she wanted my opinion on. Does that surfice?”

“...no. Not particularly.” She frowned and looked back out at where he could see Vax’ildan catching Keyleth around the waist as he finally joined the dancing.

“...Vax was really torn up about it for a while. I’m pretty sure that our father had more to do with it than he’ll even admit to himself, but he made a decision. I’m inclined to think that it was a wrong decision but this thing you’re doing isn’t really encouraging. ...I don’t care what your decision is, but I _will_ hurt you if you draw this out just to hurt him.”

He swallowed. He blinked. He finished his drink before sighing and turning to Vex’ahlia.

“I know Vax’ildan pretty well. I imagine Keyleth does as well. Neither of us could begin to compare to you though. ...Keyleth and I agreed that it would hurt Vax’ildan more if we tried and it didn’t work because Keyleth and I can’t find a way to fit around him, than if his decision stood. If we’re wrong then I would appreciate your advice on how we can best keep from hurting him.”

“You’re not wrong. Making a decision hurt him a lot the first time. It’d hurt him more to have to make one again. ...Just talk to him, please. He knows that there’s _something_ going on but not what and it’s tearing him up inside.”

“Thank you, Vex’ahlia. Truly.”

She shrugged and looked back at the square.

He followed her gaze to see that Grog had stolen Vax’ildan and Keyleth seemed to be making her way towards them.

“Gilmore...you’re good for both of them. I didn’t think I'd see Vax truly happy again after our mother died and then he came back from that first walk you took with him. I don’t think I’ve seen Keyleth as relaxed away from home as she has been with you these past few weeks.”

He turns back to her in surprise but Vex’ahlia is already walking off, their conversation apparently done.

* * *

"Keyleth."

"Shaun," she smiled at him as she stepped close enough to touch. "Vex isn't giving you too much trouble, is she?"

"Not in the slightest. She actually had some advice."

"Oh?"

"Yes. ... apparently it would be prudent to discuss your idea with him. At least to assuage his fear that he's messed something up."

She frowned, looking towards Vax’ildan hoasted up on Grog’s shoulders. “That might be...prudent. Given how distressed he obviously was about bringing it up in the first place, I had hoped to avoid bringing it up with him again until after we could offer him a solution.”

He nodded. He hadn’t mentioned it for much the same reason.

“I figured.” Absently, he noted that she was shivering slightly. “As I said before, I am open to an… arrangement. I need to know what you want from me before I could agree though.”

She gave him a small smile as she began rubbing her arms, obviously chilled.

“I’ve enjoyed getting to know you better. I still don’t know what exactly it is that I want from you though. I would want us to be more than friends, but I’m fine with us not being directly involved.”

Shaun sighed. He supposed it was too much to hope that she might have figured it out just from them getting to know each other.

“Come here.” He reached out an arm and pulled her into his side, wrapping his cloak around her shoulders as well. “Why aren’t you wearing a cloak anyways?”

Keyleth happily tucked herself against his chest, seeming content with her new position. “Didn’t realize it’d be this cold. Figured I’d be dancing enough that it wouldn’t matter.”

He laughs, shaking his head at her. “Fair enough.”

For several moments, they’re quiet.

It’s nice, watching the dancers and other revelers with her pressed against his side. It’s nice, having someone to commiserate with when Vax’ildan decides to show off just _how_ flexible he is. It’s nice, sharing company with the trust that there are no expectations he isn’t interested in fulfilling.

* * *

“This is nice,” Keyleth eventually says quietly.

Shaun squeezes her lightly. “It is.”

“...This is mostly what I want from you if we shared him. I… I think I really am fine with us just being friends in a lot of ways. I just want us to be close friends.”

He shifts to look at her more easily. Keyleth is somewhat pointedly looking away from him though.

“I’d be happy to count you as one of my closest friends, Keyleth. I’d be happy to be able to call you my closest friend in a decade or two.”

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. “I’d like that.”

For a moment, it was quiet again before she made a soft noise.

“I want to have kids eventually. If we do this, I’d want you to be their father as much as Vax is. ...I guess that’s really what I’m meaning when I say I want us to be more than friends. I want us to build our lives around each other as much as we build them around Vax.”

Shaun blinked.

He smiled slowly. “I believe I would be amenable to that, my dear.”

She looked up at him for a moment before grinning.

“So we’re agreed? You want to try this?”

He gently squeezed her side. “We are and I do.”

“Let’s go get Vax then.”

* * *

Extracting Vax’ildan from the crowd was easier said than done, but they did manage it without too much issue. Shaun wasn’t ashamed to admit he took advantage of Vax’ildan’s inebriation to pull him into his side as well.

It was easy to guide both of them back to his shop and into his rooms. A drink for each of them (though not alcoholic—they needed to all be clear-headed for this conversation) and they were ready to begin.

“Vax,” Keyleth started once they were all seated, Vax’ildan pressed between them. “You remember that night you got drunk about a month ago? That you got real shook up over?”

He nodded, shoulders curling in. “Yeah…”

“Well, I had an idea and ran it by Shaun. He likes the idea, at least.”

Vax’ildan looked between the two of them, biting his lip nervously.

Shaun gently reached out and took his hand in his own. Vax’ildan immediately latched onto it.

“Keyleth said that you told her you’d prefer to be shared. Is that true? Or did she misunderstand?”

For a moment, Shaun can’t help but hold his breath. His heart feels like a vice is wrapped tight around it.

Then Vax’ildan nods.

“Yes,” he whispers. “I want you both to share me. I can’t ask that of you though. I _wouldn’t_ ask that of you.”

“You could and you should if that’s what will make you happy, Vax’ildan.”

Keyleth picked up for him almost as if they had rehearsed it.

“Besides, you’re not asking. We’re offering. We want to make you happy.”

“You really don’t have t-”

“While I can’t speak for Keyleth, I certainly wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t interested in the idea at least. Keyleth and I have spent the past several weeks getting to know each other better and we both think this will work.”

He paused to let the words sink in.

“If this will make you happy, then I see no reason not to at least try it out.”

Vax’ildan stared at him for a long moment before turning to Keyleth.

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Shaun put it rather well, I think. We’ve talked it over as best we can without your input already. If you want us to share you, then we want to. I wouldn’t have brought it up in the first place if I wasn’t interested.”

He shares at her for a long moment as well before turning his head back to Shaun.

Shaun, for his part, just meets Vax’ildan’s eyes as he waits for his response.

He doesn’t have to wait long.

“Can I please kiss you?”

“Of course, dear one.”

Vax’ildan immediately surged up to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- impact play, flogging  
> \- dom/sub  
> \- arguably dissociation
> 
> Everyone's trans here. Bc I am chronically incapable of writing cis people for some reason.  
> Words used to describe Gilmore and Vax's bodies include cock, cunt, and hole. Words used to describe Keyleth's body include clit.

They didn’t jump right in. There are a number of other discussions to be had first. It takes time for them all to get used to moving around each other as well.

However, after a few weeks they find a rhythm that works for them.

Keyleth and Vax’ildan end up spending most nights at Shaun’s and he wakes up to the smell of rich coffee and popping oil. When they don’t, he usually wakes to a face full of black tangles and the scent of fresh herbs in their room in the keep.

Vax’ildan took shameless joy in kissing both Shaun and Keyleth anytime he wished to—which was often.

Shaun had been surprised by Vax’ildan appearing just to snog him breathless on more than a few occasions.

All of them had shied away from the more sexual side of their relationship though. Shaun, for his part, was trying to avoid pushing and wait for Vax’ildan to initiate. He was starting to think that Vax’ildan and Keyleth were both waiting for him to take the lead though.

Regardless, he knew Vax’ildan well enough to recognize when he was getting restless because he needed something particularly physical to ground him compared to when he was getting wanderlust. And the way Vax’ildan had been acting the past couple of days (staying within arms reach even after he annoyed them, sitting in Shaun’s lap while he was in the middle of working, draping himself over Keyleth while she sorted through seeds) was definitely the former.

Shaun was quite confident that the brat was looking to get punished. If nothing else, it would provide a good opportunity for a shift in their relationship.

A quick word to Keyleth confirmed that she’d noticed the bratting as well and that she agreed he was looking to be punished. It also revealed that she wasn’t entirely comfortable making decisions on how much Vax’ildan could take.

It was something to discuss in more depth in the future, but for now, Shaun would simply take the lead.

Drawing Vax’ildan into a sprawl across both of their laps that evening was a simple matter. A simple kiss and a hand on his hip to guide him as he sat down had him in Shaun’s and from there it was easy for Keyleth to draw him into her own. As expected, he dropped down so that he was draped across them once she broke the kiss.

“You’ve been making quite the nuisance of yourself the past few days, Vax’ildan.” Shaun rested a hand on Vax’ildan’s hip, sliding it gently under his shirt as he spoke.

Vax’ildan swallowed, eyes already growing dark.

“Have I?”

“You have,” Keyleth confirmed as she began tangling a hand in his hair.

“Are you going to do something about it?”

Shaun couldn’t resist smiling at the obvious desire in his voice. He pushed Vax’ildan’s shirt up and rested his hand on his ribs as Keyleth answered.

“We’d like to. I think most of it depends on you.”

“We are discussing your behavior. I’m inclined to think you’ve just been looking for a particular type of attention and, unless I’m mistaken, Keyleth agrees. So what form that discussion takes is rather up to you.”

The blush that creeps onto Vax’ildan’s face is beautiful as always.

“I might have been. I ...would like to be punished if that’s okay.”

Shaun rubs his thumb along Vax’ildan’s ribs gently. “I think, for now, we would be best served by laying out a scene. We can try more spontaneous scenes once we’ve all had a chance to get used to each other.”

“That sounds reasonable to me,” Keyleth agreed. “Why don’t you start by telling us what you want, Vax?”

Vax’ildan slowly nodded his head. “I want to be tied up, and I’d like to service you both. I want you to punish me in some way. I’m not particularly picky about how, I just want it to hurt.”

Shaun hummed as he mulled Vax’ildan’s requests over. All of them sounded good to him.

He looked to Keyleth and rose a brow, waiting to hear what she wanted before he offered any suggestions of his own.

She nodded slightly at him before looking back down at Vax’ildan.

“How do you want to service us?”

Vax’ildan started chewing on his lip as he considered her question. Shaun moved his hand up to gently pull it free before he could properly injure himself.

“My mouth? I’d like to be fucked if either of you want to tonight. Other than that I don’t particularly care, just want to be told how to make you feel good.”

She hummed at that. “I do like the sound of your mouth. I like the sound of tying you up as well. Shaun?”

He held up a finger as he mentally ran through the list of toys he currently had.

“I would be amenable to fuck you, Vax’ildan. Tying you up is certainly doable as well. I have a few floggers that we could use on him as well?” The question he directed at Keyleth.

She took a moment to consider it. “Floggers do sound nice.”

“Well, Vax’ildan?”

He was looking quickly between them, eyes wide and dark, mouth parted as he breathed a little heavier already.

“Yes, please.”

Shaun smiled down at him in reply.

“Bedroom then?” Keyleth asked.

“I think so.”

* * *

“I’m going to fetch a few toys from the closet. Why don’t you start by getting undressed, Vax’ildan. Keyleth, there should be some rope under the bed if you want to start tying him up.”

Shaun brush a hand over Keyleth’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to Vax’ildan’s temple as he moved towards the closet to pull out the toys he had in mind. A harness and strap for himself and a couple of floggers to use on Vax’ildan. He also grabbed a set of leather cuffs when he remembered they existed. They might not have discussed them but he wasn’t worried about Vax’ildan’s ability to decide if he wanted them so it’d be easier to readjust how his arms were bound or not.

By the time he was done collecting the items, Keyleth had already managed to get one of the prettier ropes Shaun had wrapped around him in a harness. She seemed to have gotten distracted kissing him though.

Shaun tossed most of the toys he’d selected for this on the bed beside them before gently pulling Vax’ildan away to steal a kiss of his own.

“I remembered I have leather cuffs while getting the rest of it. Do you want us to use those for your hands, dear one?”

Vax’ildan nodded, “those sound good.”

He smiled and picked them up to fasten around Vax’ildan’s wrists and then to each other before looking up at Keyleth.

“How do you want to do this?”

She hummed for a moment. “I don’t know that I’m particularly interested in beating him tonight. Why don’t I hold him down and you dole out his punishment? Then he can eat me out while you fuck him?”

Vax’ildan made a soft sound of want between them.

Shaun made a bit of a show of considering it before nodding. “That sounds agreeable to me. Over the bed or the desk?”

“Desk? It’ll be easier to hold him down.”

He nodded again before turning back to Vax’ildan. Gently, he took his face in his hand. He ran his thumb along Vax’ildan’s lip, pressing in slightly when he parted them.

“What do you think? Does that sound good to you, Vax’ildan?”

Vax’ildan nodded, mutely.

Shaun smirked. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Keyleth doing the same.

“Which hole do you want me to fuck, dear one?”

Vax’ildan slid his tongue out to lavish Shaun’s thumb as he seemed to think it over.

“My cunt, please. Want to feel you.”

Shaun nodded. “Alright. Let’s get you over to the desk then.”

Between himself and Keyleth, it wasn’t difficult to get Vax’ildan situated so the desk was supporting most of his weight. Once that was done, Shaun picked up the darker of the two floggers and Keyleth moved to sit in front of Vax’ildan.

She caught his wrists with one hand and tangled the other in his hair while Shaun ran his free hand down Vax’ildan’s back.

“I’m going to start with twenty. Do you think you can count for me, Vax’ildan?”

“Yes, sir.”

He met Keyleth’s eyes over Vax’ildan’s body and waited for her to nod before bringing down the floger on Vax’ildan’s ass.

Vax’ildan gasped at the stroke before breathing out “one.”

He brought it down again on the other cheek.

“Two.”

Again, across his lower back.

“Three.”

One thigh then the other, in quick succession.

“Four. Five.”

And so it went. Shaun careful not to hit the same spot twice and keep clear of Keyleth’s hands as she pet his hair and murmured to him about how well he was taking his punishment.

By the time they reached twenty, the space between Vax’ildan’s legs was shining slightly and he could barely speak through the moans and tears.

Shaun was carefully not to press on any of the welts as he rested a hand on Vax’ildan’s side and leaned down to kiss his neck.

“You did very good for us, Vax’ildan. Do you want to be done or do you want to continue?”

“Ne-need a break. I want to keep going though.”

“Why don’t we move to the bed then,” Keyleth suggested.

Shaun nodded in assent while Vax’ildan whispered his own. Guiding Vax’ildan over to the bed and laying him out on his stomach wasn’t difficult. Keyleth pulled off her dress and slid onto the bed next to him immediately.

“I’m going to grab some salve for you,” Shaun murmured as he leaned down to kiss Vax’ildan.

Vax’ildan was quiet as Shaun worked the salve into his backside. He just hummed and leaned into Keyleth’s hands as she pet his head.

As soon as Shaun slid back on the bed after putting the salve aside, he was propping himself up and reaching for him though.

“Mmm. Sex now?” He didn’t bother waiting for Shaun to answer before kissing him again.

Shaun laughed even as he slid his tongue into Vax’ildan’s mouth.

Keyleth’s giggles were bright as she suggested they give it a bit longer so the salve can start working before they continue.

Vax’ildan pouted at her when Shaun let him pull back.

“She has a point, dear one.”

Vax’ildan made a face at him but sighed and nodded. “I know. More kissing at least though?”

Shaun laughed. “Of course.”

He pressed a quick kiss to Vax’ildan’s lips before passing him back to Keyleth. Once she had Vax’ildan, he shifted to kiss along his shoulders between the rope.

They passed Vax’ildan back and forth between the two of them until he started whining needily and squirming.

“I suppose the salve has had time to work by now. What do you think, Shaun?”

He hummed against Vax’ildan’s neck for a moment longer.

“I expect it has. So I suppose we could continue if Vax’ildan still wants to.”

“Yes. Please.”

Shaun chuckled as he climbed off the bed and began stripping down and getting his dick situated. He caught sight of Keyleth discarding her underwear before she was guiding Vax’ildan between her legs.

He grabbed the lube and murmured a quick spell to warm it up as he climbed back onto the bed. He settled behind Vax’ildan and guided him up onto his knees before starting to prep him.

With how wet Vax’ildan was, Shaun wasn’t sure they actually needed the lube, but better safe than sorry.

“Use your fingers too, Vax.”

He glanced up to see Keyleth tugging Vax’ildan up to her swallow her...clit if he recalled their discussion on preferred terminology correctly. He had to admit that even Keyleth did nothing for him on her own, seeing Vax’ildan submit to her so nicely sent a rush of heat straight to his core.

He doubted it’d take long for him to be dripping as much as he could.

The strap he’d picked out wasn’t particularly hefty so he didn’t worry much about prepping Vax’ildan. He just made sure to coat himself once he’d finished coating Vax’ildan’s walls.

Shaun pressed the tip of his strap against Vax’ildan’s hole and set a hand on his hip.

“Let him up for a moment, Keyleth? I don’t want to choke him.”

She nodded, her face already flush with pleasure.

He couldn’t blame her. Vax’ildan _was_ particularly skilled with his mouth.

“Breath for me, Vax’ildan.”

Vax’ildan took a deep breath as Shaun pushed in. He still managed to choke on a moan though.

Shaun was careful to start slow, really just rocking his hips against Vax’ildan’s. As soon as he nodded though, Keyleth dragged him back to her clit and Shaun began moving properly.

After that, things blurred together a bit as Shaun focused on fucking Vax’ildan into an orgasm. 

A part of him noted as Keyleth came after a bit, pulling Vax’ildan off of her and coating his face. Vax’ildan was starting to make the thin reedy whine he recognized meant he was close though so he only paid enough attention to confirm she would be alright while he finished getting Vax’ildan off.

As a result, he missed her shifting down to gently rub Vax’ildan’s cock until Vax’ildan was moaning and collapsing onto the bed.

Shaun was careful as he pulled out so he didn’t hurt Vax’ildan. He quickly tugged off the harness and dropped it over the side of the bed along with the strap though. He was still on edge and wanted to come himself before he started worrying about clean up.

Vax’ildan rolled over onto his back with a whimper and reached for him before he could touch himself though.

Shaun went willingly, letting Vax’ildan tug him up to sit on his face.

It could have as easily been a day as a second for all that Shaun could think once Vax’ildan started licking into his hole. All he knew was that Vax’ildan was far too skilled with his tongue and then he was seeing white and being guided down to lay beside Vax’ildan.

Distantly, he noted as a hand tangled with his over Vax’ildan’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
